Up And Still Going
by Dancing Souldier
Summary: Today is their fifth anniversary.


Up And Still Going

Tenten woke up alone on this special day.  
It was about eleven o'clock when her body finally rose from its peaceful slumber. She stretched her muscles until they ached sweetingly, rubbed the sand from her eyes and yawned. It wasn't until she was standing under the warm spray of the shower that she realized that she had woken up alone.  
Tenten knew her boyfriend of five years was out training youngsters for at least another hour, so she wasn't troubled by it much.  
After shampooing her hair and skin and washing the soap off, she wrapped herself in a soft towel and dried off. Pulling her hair up in a messy bun she choose thin beige pants and a form fitting green shirt to wear. Taking her breakfast—a bowl of cereals—with her outside she ate her first meal of the day while soaking in the heat radiating from the sun into her skin.  
Their flat was on the outskirts of Konoha with a huge terrace to go along with it. There was also a garden and a view into the forest beyond the city. The garden, laced with little, bright flowers had been a courtesy of Ino three years ago when they had moved in together. Their bedroom had been decorated by Sakura and Hinata, while kitchen and living room were sponsored by Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee and Kiba.  
Her current positioned was cross-legged on a fat pillow laying on the ground, rich grass sprouting next to her. Running her fingers over the warm stones under her, she smiled.  
Today would be a good day.

[ - ]

Neji had woken up with a pleasant feeling in his gut.  
His skin was still tingling and his heart was pumping hot blood through his veins. A move of his head displayed his girlfriend lying comfortably in the white sheets. Her chocolate hair framed her head, while her arms were tucked safely near her chest. Her mouth slightly agape, a pink tongue sticking out a little.  
She never looked more beautiful, with the sun rays playing over her bared skin and her even, peaceful breathes filling the air.  
Neji closed his eyes for another generous moment before getting up. He showered and dressed silently into his usual working clothes. Slowly moving up to the side on the bed where Tenten was deeply asleep, he secretly marveled a her trust towards him. No matter how long they would be a thing, he would always be amazed by her willingness to let her guard down around him and leave danger to his capable hands. Being on edge was part of their job and her faith in his ability to protect her, to do her no harm filled him with pride.  
Stroking a red hickey on the end of her neck where it flowed into her shoulder lovingly he bent down and kissed her temple whispering, "Goodbye." Her only reaction was a fraction of a smile tugging at her kissed red lips. Satisfied he then grabbed an apple for breakfast and headed to work.  
The youngsters were no trouble at all. The good weather and the scent of summer in the air lifted their moods and the training was soon over. Letting them out a few minutes earlier, he headed straight to the flower shop of the Yamanakos in order to bring home some flowers. Choosing white roses for the special occasion, he payed without reacting to Ino's knowing smile who was standing behind the counter.  
The most of Konoha was out on the streets; kids playing games, adolescents gossiping and their parents talking about the latest news. Almost all of his friends though were out on missions of various degrees. Only Ino was here, and his cousin Hinata who would visit later today.  
Feeling awfully happy about meeting his girlfriend soon on his special day he continued his way home.

[ - ]

The door opened and Tenten smiled lazily without opening her eyes—she knew who was coming. She listened to Neji removing his shoes and bustling around in the kitchen. Way to content on the blanket she had placed on the grass she simply called out, "I'm outside!"  
Sure footsteps came closer until a hand touched her cheek.  
"Hello, darling," he said before leaning down to press his lips on hers. She kissed back gently, enjoying the moment before opening her eyes. Breathtaking lilac ones were looking straight back at her. He straightened up as he revealed a bouquet of white roses out of nowhere. Tenten squealed delightedly and sprung into his arms. "Thank you! They are so beautiful. I'll put them in a vase immediately." She rushed inside, filled a vase with water as Neji cut the stalks. After placing them on the dining table and giving them another admiring look, she turned to kiss her boyfriend again. His hands were a steady presence on her waist.  
"How was your day?"  
"Alright. The girls were good today, while some of the boys struggled. But no worries, they will get a hand on it soon enough."  
"Good to know Konoha won't go to hell without us saving the day."  
Neji laughed, a deep, vibrating sound which he loved to hear. It happened more often these years.  
"They aren't too bad. Just remember how Naruto had been as a genin."  
"How could I forget. I think there will never be anyone as bad as Naruto was at that age, though."  
"Touché. And look at him now. He is one of the best I have seen." He was currently trained to become the next Hokage. He had matured over the years which Tenten secretly gave Sakura credit for. The pink haired woman had been good for Naruto. She was one of the top Iryonin at the moment. How the two found time for each other and their next to both their schedules was beyond Tenten. She was glad both Neji and her were only working the usual mission routines.  
"So, how about a walk and some ice cream afterward?" Neji asked, stroking over her bare arms.  
"Sure, just give me a moment." Giving her boyfriend a quick peck on the lips, she followed the stairs up into their bedroom. Making her hair into a simple braid, she pulled a long-sleeved shirt from the dresser—just in case—, a recently sharped knife—she'd never leave the house defenseless—, her shoes and met Neji at the door. They locked up and made their way towards the forest.  
Today was their fifth anniversary as a couple. It had taken them half a year of skirting (?) around each other, awkward touches, obvious glances and a hell a lot of procrastination, along with tons of missions, countless injuries on both sides and quite a few semi-serious (?) fights.  
When they finally got their heads out of the gutter—Tenten first, obviously—they had been inseparable for weeks. Everything, no matter what, had been accomplished together. After the honeymoon phase was somewhat finished and they both had been able to function without being around each other for half an hours. While most of their friends were amused by their behavior, their team leader Gai wasn't. Despite his usual attitude towards youth and love—and everything else, actually—he wore a somber expression on his face. It wasn't until later, they realized why.  
Their first mission had been a disaster. The constant worry in the back of her head had influenced their action, made them throw their conscience into the wind. Both had to learn to control their actions or else they would not survive this job another day. It had been hard, especially for Tenten. For her, Neji was the closest thing she had of family. Losing him would damage her so fatal, possibly even beyond compare.  
But Neji helped her to get over their fears. Now she could accept the fact that he might not return from a mission one day. Until then she would savor every moment with him.  
They walked through the forest, shoulders brushing, his hand on her shoulder, hers gripped tightly into the fabric over his waist. Relishing their proximity and intimacy, they talked about everything and nothing. Lee and Gai, their former team mates, Naruto and his training, Kiba and Shino who were still out discovering the world. And Konohagakure. The city had thrived under the, growing stronger and bigger with each passing year. Tsunade was still Hokage, but Tenten was sure Naruto would surpass her within the next five years.  
They stopped right outside of the forest, their home in view. There on the edge where the sun covered the ground in a unique pattern of shadow and light they lay in the sun, enjoying her warmth. She pulled on Neji's hand as she let her body fall over and roll over the sweet smelling grass. Her boyfriend followed laughing as the tumbled down. Kissing her slowly and languidly, they sat down on the ground. She positioned his head on her lap. She began moving her fingers softly through his hair, caressing his scalp. Gently feeling over his skin.

[ - ]

She probably didn't even notice. Ever so often her fingers would grace the skin on his forehead were once had been the seal which marked him a part of the Branch House of the Hyuga-Clan. Not part of the main family tree. Though it had been removed almost four years ago, when Hiashi finally came to his senses and made Hinata his next heir. Her first move had been to break the seals and reinstate the full membership to all Hyugas. It had been the first step towards a better age.  
Tenten knew of his deep hatred towards the seal. She still touched the place where it had been, tracing the invisible lines, a painfully intimate act.  
Neji carefully removed her hand to kiss her knuckles and interlace their fingers. She knew it was his silent thank. Thank you for accepting. Thank you for everything. Her beautiful smile in return made his heart skip.  
As they made their way back, they stopped at a little café for two scoops of ice cream. Chocolate and banana for Tenten, mint and lemon for Neji.  
Tenten was feeling truly happy. The day had started good, the weather was great, no mission were waiting to get started or finished and it was just the two of them. This bubbling emotion which coursed through her body made her blurt out of seemingly nowhere, "I love you." Neji who seemed to understand her spontaneous outburst, just bent down to kiss her chocolate stained lips.  
"Happy anniversary, Tenten."  
She laughed, tasting his mint aroma. "Five years already, huh?"  
"And still going."

[ - ]

They spent their evening at the Hyuga Mansion. Hinata had invited them over for dinner and they had gladly accepted.  
It was a cheerful affair with Neji's whole family around. Ever since their mutual discussion—there had been a lot of screaming and physical violence, too, though—they had come to an agreement. Sometimes, their relationship was still strained, but they getting there. Even Hanabi who was usually on missions nowadays, was there to welcome her cousin and his girlfriend.  
After dinner, Neji and Tenten left early. Walking hand in hand back home, they quickly shrugged out of their clothes and cuddled up close together under the white blanket. Neji's hand resumed to stroke her back as he had done the day prior after their bodies had been sated and tired. She was drawing circles on his chest, her finger moving in an no certain pattern.  
"We really do great together," she said quietly.  
"Yeah, we do."  
A beat of silence. "Did you ever thought about children?"  
"Maybe one day. I think it's still too early for that. And with our work..."  
She nodded. "It's hard, I know. ...I want children one day, though."  
"Sure." His immediate answer, without any hesitancy made her kiss him. "Sure," she echoed, letting her contentment lull her to sleep.

[ - ]

Neji asks for her hand two and a half year later on a sunny autumn day. Tenten says yes.

[ - ]

Seven months after their wedding and seven month into their marriage, their first daughter is born. A son three years later. The two spend the rest of their lives in Konoha with their friends and family. They train the new generations until they retire due to old age. They were married for over seventy years, together for even more. Life had been good to them, they both agreed, when they lay in bed together, their bodies tangled in each other and their hands entwined. Life had been good.


End file.
